thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivolethe
'''Ivolethe, '''though that's not her true name, as it is a secret, is a Frost Faerie, and friend to Ryoka. Appearance Personality Background Chronology Powers and Abilities Trivia * Her true name is a secret to all. Mortals are not able to pronounce it.Chapter 3.03 Quotes Volume 2 * (To Ryoka) “You will regret that, human.” * (To Ryoka) “You are in danger. Do not blunder around like the fool ye are or you too will be dead.” * (To Ryoka) “Yonder lies your destination.” * (To Ryoka) “This is the path, Human. Do ye want to find this Necromancer or not?” Volume 3 * (To Ryoka) “Oh yes. I followed you with the others as you ran, and I was the one you struck. I listened to tales of Humans from your world, and it was I who warned you of the armies and led you through the forest. I was there when you cast the bargain, and I accepted the second price. I am surprised you noticed; most beings cannot tell us apart.” * (To Her Sisters) “Sisters! Sisters, hear me call and take retribution—” * (To Ryoka) “Better that you had let them. If she had slain me, her death would have followed before the next moon rose in the sky.” * (To Ryoka) “No one has made rules against this. No one has been mad enough to try. But for you, friend, I would try. It’s worth a shot, eh?” * (To Ryoka) “Well then. What shade must I be? Red of blood? Red of desert sand? Red of setting suns?” * (To Ryoka) “It is done. Let us be off, Ryoka Griffin. I dislike this immensely, but I will help.” Volume 4 * (To Ryoka) “Stop dithering. I grow bored with every passing moment ye stay out here, and my kind watches trees grow for sport.” * (To Ryoka) “Look, fool. Look at what is invisible and see it. With your eyes. With your soul. Look and see. That is all I need tell you. Look. Ye have done it once, on the magic coach.” * (To Ryoka) “There is one who fears neither death nor magic. He who rules above all others. A tyrant of flame.” * (To Her Sisters) “It is not worth it. Not for what she is. But perhaps. For what she might become. And for one reason more. Because she is my friend.” Volume 5 * (To Laken) “Yes. Punishment. I am forbidden from returning to this world. Yon guardian is proof of my King’s ire with me. He is here to ensure I do not flee.” * (To Laken) “You think so? Here is where my friend lives, mortal. Here she lives and here she will die. I am banned from entering this world until her death. Understand? That is my punishment. To know my friend lives and to not see her triumph and failures. To live until she is gone and chase memories. That is pain! That is how I suffer!” * (To Laken) “Save your tears, mortal. ‘Twas a fitting punishment by my King. How else would you punish the fae? Our hearts are hurt only by those we give them to. I broke the rules and so, I suffer. No more, no less.” * (To Laken) “Could you—could you tell Ryoka Griffin I live? That I did not die when my form was broken? Tell her I am punished, nothing more. And—” * (To Laken) “If we knew everything, what would be the point of anything? Go well, Laken Godart.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Frost Faeries